The Opening Night Excitation
"The Opening Night Excitation" is the eleventh episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on December 17, 2015. Summary After seeking Professor Proton's advice, Sheldon decides to skip the premiere of the new Star Wars movie to be with Amy on her birthday. Sheldon and Amy finally consummate their relationship. Extended Plot Starting with scrolling credits that begin "A while ago in Apartment 4A...", the guys are talking about their Star Wars tickets until Leonard announces that the tickets are already being sold. They grab their laptops and phones and can't get through. Sheldon falls to his knees and starts praying. Later Sheldon and Lenny are in the kitchen talking about the movie. Penny is glad that he is back together with Amy and wonders what he is doing for her birthday, the same day as the movie. Sheldon is still planning on going to the movie since he bought the ticket while they were still broken up. That night Arthur comes to Sheldon in his dream. Sheldon tells him that his friends think he should spend Thursday with his girlfriend for her birthday instead of going to Star Wars. Arthur agrees. Sheldon makes up his mind to spend the evening with Amy instead. The next evening, the guys are surprised Sheldon is giving up the movie for Amy. He isn't even going to the comic book store so he can research what he is doing for her. Also, he wants someone worthy to get his ticket. Not Penny, not Raj, not Emily, maybe Howard who he taunts. Sheldon goes over to Penny's to get some advice. Bernadette is there and they give him a hard time about his knock. He has three options for Amy's present. 1. The possibility of her playing her harp with the LA Philharmonic. 2. A ticket to some wool convention thing because Amy likes to knit. 3. Coitus. The girls just stare at him. Penny breaks the wine glass she is holding. Is he ready for that? Sheldon thinks so. Then it's settled, she gets his genitals. He goes leaving the girls gobsmacked. At the comic book store they first think of giving the ticket to Stuart, but he goes to the movie sand acts like an old man bringing soup in a thermos. Wil Wheaton enters the store and they decide to give it to him. Penny's Posse is taking Amy out for her birthday and they ask if she would rather go get a bikini wax. No. How about go see a dirty movie and see if she has any questions. Now she wants to know what's up. Bernie doesn't want to ruin anything, but says that Sheldon plans on getting intimate tomorrow night. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!!" She's ecstatic and sit down on the steps saying how long she has waited for this. She doesn't know what to do, realizes she wants that wax and runs off. That night Arthur visits him again and is surprised about Sheldon's decision. Sheldon asks for advice and all he can say is that if she is the right one, everything will be fine. Sheldon calls him wise and he reminds him that he just in Sheldon's mind. So Sheldon tells him "Well then, you're fun to look at" Heading off to the movie, Bernie and Penny are surprised that they are going too. Raj still can't believe that Sheldon gave it up for Amy. Leonard thinks that they're going to have so much more fun than he is. Bernadette says "Oh, no they're not!" and Penny says, "Knowing them...yeah, they will." Penny also mentioned that after he gave Sheldon some suggestions and he stopped giggling, he seemed confident. Amy is in her apartment with romantic music playing and quite a few candles. Sheldon knocks and apologizes for being late. He lost her balloon, though still had flowers. Amy asks what his plans are and he suggests going out to dinner. Maybe they could exchange presents first. He tells that he was going to offer her intimacy which she already knows about. Sheldon asks if that's okay and Amy grabs him and kisses him. He still needs to have her says that it's all right. He mentions a contract from the Internet and her kisses stop him. Back at Amy's apartment, Sheldon is in her bed as Amy enters in night gown that only goes to her knees. Both say hello. Then they crawl into bed and again both say hello. Sheldon finds that Amy is shaking so he holds her tight. Amy is nervous and doesn't know what to do. Sheldon says that they will figure it out together. They kiss as... The guys are at movie where Raj asks Wil if he heard something bad about it. Now naked and with their hair messed up both enjoyed it more than they thought they would. The couple cuddles. Sheldon tells her he can't wait for her next birthday so they can do it again. Amy smiles and says "That's fine." They fall asleep holding each other. Back at the movie the guys say that they enjoyed more than they thought they would. Again with Arthur, he asks how he liked it. It was amazing. What about Amy? She really liked the movie too. Reference http://www.starwatchbyline.com/?p=20721 http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5988-spoilers-discussion-topic-season-9/?page=274 Notes *'Title Reference:' The excitement of the opening of the new Star Wars movie or Amy's feelings over losing her virginity. *Taping date: November 17, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics *To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon and Amy finally make love for the first time; five and a half years after first meeting and four years after becoming boyfriend/girlfriend. *Bob Newhart will reprise his role as Professor Proton. He will appear in his ghostly Jedi form to give Sheldon advice regarding an important decision. He last appeared in "The Proton Transmogrification" (S7E22) where he told Sheldon he would be there if he ever needed him. *Wil Wheaton will make a second reappearance this season. He last appeared in episode 7 "The Spock Resonance" (S9E7). *This show will be a Star Wars themed episode to coincide with the release of the new movie. *Amy's birthday is December 17th. Quotes To be entered Gallery Smart.png|Star Wars premeire Dec. 17th. Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Leonard Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Lenny Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together